


The Secret to Immortality...

by MissWonnykins



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Ash is also tired of being The Chosen One, Ash is so tired of dying, Chosen One, Family, Friendship, Gen, Noble Sacrifice, Temporary Character Death, canon character death, no actual ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 21:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWonnykins/pseuds/MissWonnykins
Summary: ...is too terrible to gamble with.---A snippet from the end of a scenario where Team Rocket's Giovanni successfully gains control over Arceus. He brings Ash before him to gloat over his victory with all of Ash's friends and loved ones behind him - people and Pokemon alike - before attempting to kill him.(It's the one time Ash doesn't want to face death...not like this.)





	The Secret to Immortality...

**Author's Note:**

> Mortality is a hell of a thing.
> 
> Shipping if you really squint hard. Like, you gotta force it. It's a friendship story this time. Shocking, I know.

There was a din at his back.

 

The voices of friends, of the little family he had, of Pokemon. They rose up in a clamor, pleading and shouting and wailing. It put his heart in his throat, and for once in his life Ash wished they would all just shut up. He couldn’t answer them. He wouldn’t. His eyes were drilling holes into the man standing high above him on the dais. 

 

Giovanni. It always seemed to come back to Team Rocket and their leader. Ash’d dealt with so many criminal teams before, and yet Giovanni always seemed to crawl out of the woodwork whenever he least expected it. Team Rocket was just that hard to get rid of. As he watched, leering up with his head tilted down, Giovanni’s smirk deepened.

 

“Nothing to say to them?” He taunted. Behind him, the deep and unnatural red glow of a Pokemon’s eyes flashed; it roared, and there were several cries of terror behind Ash. “No reassurance? No comforting final words? And they say you’re such a compassionate boy…”

 

Ash didn’t respond to the mocking words. He gave one of his arms a feeble tug, but nothing had changed in the past ten minutes - the energy holding his arms in place and keeping him kneeling upon the floor was still as strong as ever. The fruitless effort did nothing but cause the Pokemon behind his adversary to growl - an ethereal and terrible sound that made even Ash tremble.

 

Arceus just had that effect on folks. It didn’t help matters that it was being controlled.

 

“How long have you played the hero, boy?” Asked Giovanni, smugly. “You’re no hero. You’re a child with incredible luck.”

 

“And that luck has just run out.”

 

The man raised a hand, and Arceus took one thundering step forward. Ash’s heart rate skyrocketed. “Those people behind you...they believe you’re immortal.” Giovanni threw his head back with a cold laugh that rang through the chamber. “Immortal! A child, like you! No. We know the truth, don’t we? You may have been  _ lucky _ , boy, but you are far from immortal. Your mortality rests squarely in my hands. What better way to have those around you submit...but to take it from you. Permanently.”

 

A great howl of anguish - the combined voices of those he cared for. His mother was  _ screaming _ . She begged for his life through her tears; for a moment, Ash’s resolve wavered and he wanted her to hold him just once more. Pikachu, too, was calling for him. 

 

“Leave him!” Came Professor Oak’s desperate demand, “For Mew’s sake, he’s just a child!”

 

“You can’t do this!” Misty’s voice was wavering, and Ash swallowed a hard lump in his throat.

 

“Ash, fight him off!” Iris screeched, her fury a burning-hot presence in the atmosphere around them. 

 

And all he could do was utter: “I can’t.”

 

But they couldn’t hear him. No one could hear him except the man towering above him and radiating triumph. “That’s right,” the crime lord sneered, “you can’t, Ash Ketchum. At the end of the day, it doesn’t matter how many Legendary Pokemon you saved. It doesn’t matter how many Mythical Pokemon you’ve befriended. It doesn’t matter how many times you’ve died, the plethora of people you know, or how courageous you are. You are nothing.  _ Nothing _ .”

 

Ash could only swallow thickly again. He didn’t dare look away. He wouldn’t show weakness at the end. Giovanni wanted him to cower and cry and beg for his life, but Ash wouldn’t do it. The man raised his hand once more, pressing his fingers together and snapping them once. The crack was soft, but echoed through the room - the voices of his friends had fallen silent in horror.

 

“Kill him.”

 

Arceus’s eyes glowed brighter, and brighter still. It began to hover off of the ground, the golden ring around its body humming with building energy. Ash watched it, attempting to will tears away from his eyes even as the light grew too bright. This was it.

 

He barely heard the professor’s cry - “Gary--!” - but he certainly heard the footsteps tapping rapidly along the floor. At once, the bright light was shielded from him by a body; hands grabbed for his shoulders and shook him. Ash blinked away the spots in his vision.

 

“Come on!” Gary was yelling directly in his face. His old rival didn’t look composed at all, and wasn’t trying to mask his emotions with irritation: Gary Oak, for once, looked terrified. “You’ve gotta fight this off--!” His hands moved, grasping for one of Ash’s arms and pulling against the energy binding him in place. Ash hissed, his muscles straining as both the energy and his friend tugged in opposite directions. The humming grew louder. The others were screaming and yelling again.

 

At last, Ash attempted to shake Gary off. “Stop it!” He snarled, startling the boy. “It’s not going to work! Just move!”

 

“It’s going to kill you, don’t be stupid--”

 

“It doesn’t matter.” Ash insisted, his voice and his gaze hard and unyielding. Gary’s voice petered out, his eyes wide in shock. Unable to bare seeing disappointment there, Ash looked back toward Arceus. “It doesn’t matter, Gary.”

 

“What’re you talking about…?!” At once, he found his vision blocked once more. Gary’s hands grabbed at the sides of his face harshly, pulling at his hair and scraping his nails against the backs of Ash’s ears enough to make him yelp. “Of course it matters! You think anyone wants to watch you die?! Get up, you idiot! Get UP!”

 

And Ash looked him in the eye, feeling tired and far too old for his own good. “I can’t.” He said to Gary’s face.

 

Gary stared back at him, his eyes scared and hurt in a way Ash hadn’t seen since they were small. He heard the professor hollering for his grandson again. When Gary glanced away, though, it was over his shoulder and not toward his frantic grandfather. Suddenly, he threw his arms around Ash’s shoulders and pushed the dark-haired boy’s face into his shoulder. A deafening rush of sound slammed into his ears, drowning out the screams of the others. 

 

The ringing in his ears went on for too long. What was likely only seconds seemed like eons. Gary’s grip on him was tight, and then it was gone. The first of Ash’s senses to return was smell. It stank of ozone, of raw and terrible energy. His stomach roiled. Warm, heavy weight was settled against his body; something tickled his cheek and jaw.

 

Sound returned just as his sight did, and unfortunately it returned with the blood-curdling scream of Samuel Oak.

 

Gary was a dead weight on Ash’s torso. His arms had fallen from around Ash’s shoulders and his hands pressed in an odd way against the ground. Merely shifting threatened to dislodge his friend entirely. “Gary…” Ash murmured, and even before the last syllable left his lips he knew.

 

“Gary.” He said it again, hoping beyond hope that he was wrong. No answer. “Gary. Gary please.” Nothing. Gary wasn’t breathing. He could feel the uncomfortable position of the researcher’s face against his shoulder, and no warm breath came. Ash choked. “No--hey, this isn’t funny.”

 

The professor was sobbing.

 

Cruel laughter caught Ash like a slap to the face. His gaze jerked up at once. Arceus was still hovering, steaming, and beside it Giovanni stood laughing down at the scene before him. “How fitting!” The man howled, “In so many ways, how very fitting! The secret to your immortality, boy, is that others come between you and death! I suppose if I’d killed the brat in my Gym years ago, I’d have rid myself of this very problem. How does it feel, Ash Ketchum, to have felt your friend die in your arms in order to save you?”

 

Gary Oak was--

 

He saw red.

 

It was as if the blood was boiling right in his veins. Hot, angry tears rolled down his cheeks. He gave one of his arms a great wrench. The energy held...at first. Then, with a loud bellow of rage, he pulled his arm free and the energy seemed to snap. Giovanni’s smirk had suddenly vanished, sinking away into a look of concern and surprise. His friend’s body slipped, and Ash immediately grabbed for it if only to gingerly lay him out along the floor. Gary’s eyes were the worst part - they were open and staring blankly into the distance. Ash spared him a moment more before he forced himself to tear his eyes away. Gritting his teeth and growling, he pulled his other arm free of its binding and pushed himself to his feet.

 

“Impossible!” Giovanni yowled in fury.

 

Ash said nothing, and merely pulled his feet free of the field that held him. An unseen force crackled at the edges of his vision, his own mixture of indignation and grief surging through him and pushing latent power to the surface. He stepped carefully over Gary’s body and moved up the steps toward Giovanni.

 

The man snarled, pointing down at him with an order for Arceus to attack, but Ash felt the power at his back before it shot forward: a solid and black lightning bolt that struck at Arceus and made it flinch. Thundering paws and claws and feet rumbled along behind him as the previously imprisoned Pokemon came forward. Familiar weight clambered up his pant leg and settled onto his shoulder; with a feral snarl of internal pain, Umbreon darted betwixt his legs and took up the lead as the small army stormed up the stairs. Arceus began to charge up once more, but a wave of water slammed into the Pokemon god and it was quickly followed by a mighty blast of fire. Gary’s Blastoise and his Arcanine roared at it, demanding penance for their master’s life, and Arecus roared back to accept their challenge.

 

“Call it off.” Ash demanded as he grew closer. Giovanni flinched as if the idea itself had stung him, but didn’t reply. The boy felt Pikachu begin sparking upon his shoulder. “It’s going to lose. Call it off.”

 

“Arecus is the god of all Pokemon--”

 

“They won’t stop until it’s down.” Ash said, coming to rest before the man. He could feel power rushing through his body, tingling every nerve he had. “And neither will I. This is your only chance.”

 

They stared one another down. Around them, the Pokemon of Ash and his friends waged an all out war on their creator; Arceus was powerful, but overwhelmed all the same by their righteous fury. Ash watched Giovanni glance at the god, and knew just as well as he did that the control over Arceus was waning. Arceus was beginning to shake it off. Still, the man wouldn’t back down. On their own, the army of Pokemon might not have stood a chance against their own creator.

 

But others were arriving.

 

Even as Ash watched, a piercing bird call sang through the air and the room lit up with a great light. Ho-Oh’s Sacred Fire shot down from above, pelting Arceus with a heat not even some of the Fire-Types could handle. Beside it came twin beams of Psychic energy, one blue and one pink. A great, green, serpentine body coiled through the air and added onto the assault. Even as Giovanni screamed in shock, others kept arriving. Celebi, Hoopa, Diancie. The Red Chain, the Dogs, the Birds. Latios and Latias. The Tapu. Still more. Gods in their own right, they came and lay relentless siege upon their creator at Ash’s seemingly silent command. 

 

At long last, Arceus gave a low croon and its light began flickering out. The Pokemon god collapsed to its knees, and then to its side. It went with a deafening thump, followed by silence. Exhaustion fell over the Pokemon, but their numerous eyes turned to the man standing beside the fainted god.

 

Ash took another step forward.

 

“Go.” He murmured.

 

The man stared down at him, his eyes lined with repressed rage. “And if I do not?” He ground out.

 

His answer was Umbreon’s horrific snarl. Ash glanced at her briefly before slowly turning his eyes back to Giovanni.

 

The message was clear.

 

With a scoff, the man backed away. “This isn’t over.” He warned.

 

“It is.” Ash replied, quietly. “Because I’ll kill you myself if I ever see you again.”

 

The declaration was met with silence, but the way Giovanni’s sneer fell into something like genuine wariness was enough to tell just how serious Ash sounded.

 

“I mean it.” The boy continued. “Go into hiding. Lay low. If you ever come out, I’ll be waiting.”

 

The man quietly left. Only when he was gone did the crowd of Ash’s friends rush up to him and fold him in their arms.

 

And Ash, who could only hear the distant and mournful cries of Professor Oak from the foot of the dais, began to cry.

 

\---

 

With the help of several of the Mythical beasts, Arceus came around twenty minutes later. Ash was exhausted by that point, curled up in his mother’s arms near the Professor. The man was cradling his grandson’s body in his arms and refused to put him down. Seeing every tender, sorrowful stroke of his wizened hand through Gary’s meticulously cared-for hair was like driving another nail through Ash’s heart. Gary had not come back. Ash, in turn, hadn’t wanted to leave the Oaks. His friends were giving them space, sitting with their own Pokemon and each other for comfort. 

 

_ “Arceus is awake.” _

 

The voice came from Mewtwo. The genetic Pokemon had been standing over the group like a sentinel, arms crossed and its expression stony. Around its head, its genetic parent hovered about. Ash stared tiredly up at it before nodding once in thanks. As he stood, he caught sight of Arceus descending from the dais. Its moves were unsteady and jerky. His mother’s hand smoothed over his shoulder, and he reached over to grip her hand briefly before stepping in front of Mewtwo.

 

_ “Ash Ketchum.” _ Arceus rumbled. Even weak, it commanded attention. Ash had to force his knees not to shake.  _ “Once again...you have saved a great deal of lives. You have returned me to my own control. I am grateful, my son.” _

 

Ash tried to nod, tried to say something, but the presence of the professor kneeling behind him made his throat close up.

 

Arceus stared down at him. At last, it bowed its head.  _ “...You have lost someone precious to you because of my power. I am truly sorry. Forgive me.” _

 

“It…” Ash gulped harshly. “...It wasn’t your fault. You weren’t yourself. And...you can bring him back. Right?”

 

There were several murmurs of agreement around him. A loud mewl from before Arceus caused it to look down. Gary’s Umbreon stood before it, her red eyes wide and pleading. Her plea was echoed by Blastoise, by Arcanine, by Alakazam and Electivire and Aerodactyl. Gary’s Pokemon crooned and cried mournfully, begging for the return of their trainer and friend. 

 

_ “He was a child.” _ Ash was startled by Mewtwo’s own words joining the desperate howls of Gary’s Pokemon.  _ “Surely it was not truly his time to go.” _

 

_ “It is out of my control.” _

 

Arceus’s response hit Ash in the chest like a freight train. Gary’s Pokemon fell silent. His mother’s grip on his shoulder trembled; he heard her breath hitch.

 

Arceus shook its head.  _ “What is done is done.”  _ It said in a murmur,  _ “Garrison has passed on. His spirit is no longer part of our world, and his energy has long since become one with the universe. I cannot bring him back.” _

 

“You’re a liar.”

 

Eyes turned to Ash at once. His anger bubbled over afresh, mixed with denial that poured from his eyes. His hands curled into fists. “You’re lying!” He accused again. “Bring him back!”

 

“Ash--” His mother uttered in a whimper, and Ash jerked out from her touch.

 

He pointed an accusing finger toward the god. “How many times have I died?!” He bellowed, enraged, “I know that you know! And I remember them all! How many times did you bring me back?!”

 

Arceus’s eyes narrowed.  _ “That is different--” _

 

“How?!” Demanded the boy, choking on a sob. “How is this different?! I’ve been turned to stone!” Mewtwo closed its eyes, “I’ve drowned! TWICE!” A shuffling of ruffled wings, a soft cry of guilt from Manaphy, “I got a chandelier dropped on me and walked around as a GHOST! I’ve frozen in space, I’ve disappeared! I’ve died over and over and OVER again! How can you sit there and tell me that you brought me back ALL THOSE TIMES and can’t bring back Gary?!”

 

_ “You are the Chosen One.” _

 

“I DON’T WANNA BE THE CHOSEN ONE! I JUST WANT MY FRIEND BACK!” Ash roared, his face red. “I never asked to be this big, amazing hero! I just wanted to go on an adventure with my friends! Everyone thinks I’m invincible, and it’s gotten my friends hurt! Why can’t you just take me for good and let them go?! I didn’t ask for this…” At last, his voice cracked and gave out. A great sob shuddered through his chest. “I didn’t want him to  _ die _ ...please…”

 

His mother drew him into her arms again, and he let her. It was so very unfair. He sobbed out apologies. Some were for the professor, some were for Gary, some were for the others. Snippets of memory swarmed his mind, overwhelming him with thoughts on his friend and the dread of never seeing him again. 

 

Arceus stepped one foot closer.  _ “It cannot be done.”  _ It said, regretfully.  _ “Your friend was brave. He saw death looming and still protected you. He - and the others here that call you ‘friend’ - know you are important to the survival of this world. He willingly gave his life to spare yours. If I were able to, I would put things right and return his life to this plane. His energy is long gone...and I cannot pull energy from nothing. I am truly sorry, Ash Ketchum.” _

 

Ash’s cries were certainly the loudest of those that were shedding tears, but he wasn’t alone in grief. At first, he thought the Professor’s startled cry was merely disbelief that he wouldn’t be getting his grandson back...but then the shadow of Mewtwo passed him, carrying a limp body in its arms. Ash immediately straightened, confused.

 

Mewtwo stood before Arceus, expression ever stern. The Pokemon stared at one another, a strange animosity and wariness crackling in the air between them.

 

_ “My child…”  _ Arceus began.

 

Mewtwo scoffed.  _ “I am a child of man. Do not pretend to be fond of me. I know that my visage sickens you.”  _ It accused.  _ “An unnatural being who has stolen precious life from your realm against your desires. I am nothing born of you.” _

 

They leered at one another in silence again. At last, Arceus seemed to acknowledge but not address the other’s words.  _ “You stand before me,”  _ It said,  _ “cradling the body of this child. What is it you seek, child of man and Mew?” _

 

_ “I wish to give my energy to this boy, so that you may return his spirit.” _

 

Several exclamations rose up. Pokemon and people alike shouted in awed surprise. Mew flew before its genetic sibling and spoke rapidly, worry on its features. Ash, too, stumbled forward. “Mewtwo…!”

 

But the Pokemon merely closed its eyes.  _ “This is not merely a whim.”  _ It murmured,  _ “The life given to me was not one earned. It was torn from Arceus by my creators for their own selfish gains. I was born with hatred in my heart for the human race...a hatred I had to struggle with. I was responsible for one of your deaths, Ash Ketchum.”  _ Startled, Ash could only look at his feet,  _ “...And I nearly ended the life of this boy’s before then. The things I said, the pain I inflicted...I am a creature born of greed and of wrath. While I have learned much in my time here, I have never truly atoned for those actions. I want to give your companion another chance...and, in doing so, perhaps he will know that I am truly sorry for what I’ve done.” _

 

“Mewtwo…” The boy croaked. He reached out, touching one of the Pokemon’s arms. “...He wouldn’t want that.”

 

_ “It is my decision.”  _ Mewtwo insisted, quietly.  _ “Please...allow me to save your friend. It is...the least I can do for you.” _

 

Mew gave another sad coo. The two pressed foreheads to one another, Mews eyes shiny with unshed tears.  _ “Thank you for being so kind to me. For showing me love and forgiveness.” _ Mewtwo told it. Mew’s response was a purr, nuzzling its cheek against Mewtwo’s own before drifting reluctantly back. As Mewtwo opened its eyes, it moved closer to Arceus and gently lay Gary’s body across the stair between them.  _ “Will this be enough…? Will this bring the boy back?” _

 

Arceus leaned down, stretching its neck until it could examine Gary’s still form closely. As it straightened, its eyes held no hope.  _ “It may.”  _ It admitted,  _ “But it also might not. Mewtwo...this may have unknown consequences. Your power is unstable...I cannot say for sure what of you may change this boy, if it truly brings him back into this world. And you, as well...you will be gone forever. No soul of mine rests within you...I do not know what lies ahead for you in death. Knowing all of this, do you still wish to give your life and your energy so that Garrison Oak, son of Isaac son of Samuel, may live again?” _

 

There was no hesitation.  _ “I accept.” _

 

Beside Ash, he felt the professor weakly step up beside him. The old man looked ancient, then, his normally cheerful face still damp with tears and etched with lines of age. Samuel was absolutely heartbroken, and Ash felt for him badly. Gary was the shining light of his grandfather’s life; years after the death of Gary’s parents, the two of them were all one another had. Gary had expressed in confidence once or twice before his fears of his grandfather passing on, fears grounded by the age of the man in question. Never had Ash thought it would be the other way around...and judging by the expression on the professor’s face, Samuel had never considered it either.

 

Arceus stood tall, looking down upon Mewtwo and Gary.  _ “Very well. Your life, given to this child...so it shall be. Go, Mewtwo...your time is done.” _

 

Before their eyes, Mewtwo’s body began to take on an eerie glow. The Pokemon lifted one of its hands, watching as wisps of itself began to drift away. They became a series of glowing bits, like fireflies.  _ “I have learned so much,”  _ It said, to itself,  _ “if any part of me must linger...I hope it is my knowledge.” _

 

_ “You are not one of mine, Mewtwo.”  _ Arceus told it, its tone soft and comforting,  _ “But I am proud of you, all the same. I hope the afterlife is kind to you.” _

 

“Mewtwo…” The Pokemon turned back slightly to look down, and Ash swallowed. “...Thank you. I won’t forget you.”

 

Mewtwo offered him the smallest of smiles.  _ “...I know you won’t.” _

 

And like that, it was gone. The cloud of fireflies was thick, winking and floating here and there. While some of them drifted about the room, touching others and flitting away, many of them clustered toward Arceus. The Pokemon drew in a breath, drawing all of the winking lights together, and leaned down to breathe them over Gary’s body. The cloud of lights sank into the boy’s skin.

 

_ “Come back,”  _ Arceus whispered, touching its face just barely against Gary’s lips.  _ “Your eternal sleep must wait. Return to your vessel, child...breathe.” _

 

It was merely a split second that Ash held his own breath, but it felt eternal. At the last word, however, Gary suddenly drew in a steady breath. The gasp that came from the professor at Ash’s side shook and threatened more tears. 

 

_ “The heart in your breast thunders awake,”  _ Arceus continued, moving to touch Gary’s chest. One of the boy’s hands twitched. At last, it touched his forehead and closed its eyes.  _ “Wake.” _

 

The entire room held its breath. Even as the lights winked on and off under his skin, Gary seemed motionless. With a cautious and hopeful cry, Umbreon hesitantly approached and sat at his side. Her eyes watched him, ears lowering as he continued to lay still. 

 

“Gary…” The professor stumbled, caught between wanting to take a step and to stay rooted in place. His voice was horrible to listen to, so full of hope and yet hopelessness all at once. 

 

Ash echoed him, all the same. “Gary.” 

 

One by one, each of the lights began to vanish and no longer illuminated bits of their new host. The last one to permanently wink out was the one over his heart. Only then did he scrunch up his face slightly. A tiny, pitiful sound left his throat. The professor all but fell over himself to scramble to the boy’s side, plucking his head and shoulders from the ground with trembling arms. Umbreon pranced and paced around his head, yowling into his ears frantically. Gary’s other Pokemon joined in her rousing calls right after.

 

“Grandpa…”

 

The word was met with a rush of relieved and joyful sounds all around Ash. His mother gave a low wail of her own and tucked her face down into his hair, and he hugged her as if his life depended on it. Gary’s Umbreon gave a loud, long howl of triumph, one that was joined by the far louder and powerful voice of Arcanine. It was still nothing compared to the sobs of Samuel - the man seemed so grateful and so utterly overjoyed to hear his grandson speaking again that nothing else in the world would’ve mattered in that moment.

 

When the man finally withdrew slightly, Ash could see that Gary’s eyes were open. He was startled by the flash of grayish-blue that appeared - it was quickly gone and replaced with Gary’s normal green irises. Drawing away from his mother, Ash hastily joined the professor. The moment Gary’s eyes fell on him, Ash bowed his head low.

 

“I’m sorry.” He murmured, choked up once more. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“For what?” His friend questioned, voice scratchy and hoarse. It was still one of the best things Ash’d ever heard.

 

“It’s my fault that you died--”

 

But Gary shook his head. Gingerly, his old rival sat himself up while using his grandfather for leverage. “Don’t be a baby.” He chastised, frowning at Ash. “How’re you gonna blame yourself for that? Don’t you ever say something that dumb again...and for that matter, that ‘I can’t’ attitude sucks. Everyone here knows you better than that, including yourself.”

 

Properly cowed, Ash bit his lip and rubbed at his eyes. “I’m sorry…”

 

There was a light poke on his nose. When he looked up, Gary was pulling back his hand and resting it tiredly on his grandfather’s shoulder. “Hey…” His tone was soft, with no hint of his teasing to be found. “...it’s okay. I’m not mad about what happened. I wouldn’t have been mad if I’d stayed gone, either...so don’t beat yourself up. If anything, I’m happy that you care enough about me to go ham after something takes me out.”

 

“Of course I do!” Ash blurted, surprising both the others and himself at the ferociousness in his voice. “I always have. Just don’t DO something like that again! We didn’t--” He coughed, feeling his words stick in his throat, “--We didn’t think you were coming back.”

 

The professor squeezed Gary tightly for emphasis, and Gary suddenly looked melancholy. “...I know. I’m sorry, Gramps...I didn’t mean t’make you upset.”

 

“You stop that this instant.” The old man immediately replied, his voice clipped. “Never will I ever,  _ ever _ blame you for what happened, do you understand? Goodness...I’m just glad you’re alive!”

 

“I’m sorry t’you, too, Ash.”

 

Ash simply let his forehead fall onto Gary’s shoulder. “S’okay. Thanks for believin’ in me. I won’t...I won’t take that for granted again. I promise.” The feeling of his friend’s arm curling around his shoulders and his fist grasping a good portion of his shirt made him flinch; the memory of how Gary’s last embrace had ended was still fresh and oozing in his mind, but he didn’t dare remove the limb. Instead, he returned the gesture.

 

The words that came next might’ve been said aloud or - perhaps - in Ash’s mind, but they were certainly Gary’s.  _ “Nobody gets to make you quit except me. You got me?” _

 

And Ash simply nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep the actual deaths as vague as possible. I also wanted to keep it non-graphic, because I was going for something close to how canon works.
> 
> Gary's all right. He can do a couple magic tricks now - mainly speaking via minds, but he can do some floating and some levitation of objects if he tries hard enough. It gives him headaches and nosebleeds, though: humans are not made to handle Pokemon power, typically (we agree Ash is the exception). Prof. Oak promptly grounded him afterwards. 
> 
> Wow, two fics from me this year? Must be a record now-a-days, ha. Stay tuned, there might be more. I've been revisiting some old fic WIPs recently, so who knows what might come next.


End file.
